don't you remember
by kjobird
Summary: ( my first kung fu panda fan fic) Po decides to do a special suprise for tigress, find her parents! How will she react, will it cause joy or end up breaking her heart. ( also I have not seen all the episodes so if there happens to be an episode where she does meet her parents and I don't know it I will stop cause I have no intent of copyrigh) hope ya'll enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Tigress ( pov )_

Oh Po. He never takes things too seriously. Even when we are tracking a croc that stole a precious and powerful jewel, he turns into a scavenger hunt. I swear sometimes I wonder if he is actually a 7 year old in an adult pandas body. Most of my life I have been tough core. At the orphanage I was lighter but still I have grown up here to be the tough hard core one. But I do envy Po in a way. He knows at least his dad is alive and he even had an adoptive father to raise him. While I was raised by Shifu, I still don't know if my parents are still even around. All I remember was they leaving me at the orphanage's front step. I don't know where they are, or if they are even still alive, and if they are, do they even miss me? The thought has never left but out of all the other things, currently it is at the bottom of my worries. I mean why should I worry about my parents who deserted me. I have a family here and I am happy here.

 _Po ( pov )_

Tigress may think I don't realize she wonders about her parents but she is wrong. I can feel her emotions even without her telling me. Well ok that's not true I heard her talk in her sleep. I tried bringing up the topic but she gave me a growl, which is her way of saying, "Hush Po". That's what I love about her. She can give a message with just a glare. Sure it's scary sometimes but under that hard core is a softy. I have seen it before when she looked after that little goose. I have always wanted to do something special for her. Then the thought came to me. I will find her parents for her.

Before I began I needed something that I could show to any tiger I see. Then it hit me. The other night I saw something in tigress's drawer while I was searching for it. It was a necklace with half of a tiger paw. I remember her telling me this was in her baby blanket the day she was dropped off. This was the key to finding her parents. After packing some snacks, I headed off for a tiger village I heard of long ago called, romgi town. I remember reading tales about tigers living there and I just knew if her parents were still around, they had to be there.


	2. the matching half

_Po ( pov)_

After 3 hours I decided to have a snack, again. However, after a few more crunches I felt something was strange. Suddenly, out of nowhere I was pounced and pinned down by a cat with orange and black stripes. I realized I was in the tiger area. The tiger got his claws out and was about to slash me but his paw stopped when he saw tigress's necklace around my neck. After a few more seconds of awkward silence he slowly got up, retracted his claws, and stepped back. Then he started to talk to me.

Conversation:

Tiger: your necklace, where did you get that?

Po: it's my friend tigress's. You see ,I borrowed because I am looking for her parents. She has never seen them since she was left at an orphanage as a baby.

Tiger: did she ever say which one?

Po: uh, the balgoue orphanage

The tiger smiled and a tear flowed down his cheek. Then he pulled something out of his pocket. It was the other half of the broken necklace. It was a perfect fit.

po: did you have a daughter, named tigress?

Tiger: yes. I am tigress's father

TBC..


	3. questions answered

Po ( pov) 

I asked the tiger, who revealed his name was gong jo, why he would leave his daughter? He told me there were two reasons. The first one was when she was born they barely had enough to take care of her. But the main reason was their town was under the tight fist of the Wong zi, a band of coyotes who's chief ruled the tigers with an iron fist. A few days after tigress was born, he passed a law due to a couple trying to take him down. He demanded every two years, a tiger cub be sacrificed and for him to receive the blood. The gender alternated every time and the girls were first. Tigress was one of three cubs, and she was the only female. So they decided to take her to an orphanage because they knew she would not be safe. He informed me the reason he picked the balgoue orphanage was because it was far away from the town, and no one would expect a tiger cub to be in an orphanage with bunnies, ducks, and sheep. So in other words, they put her there to keep her safe. It was a pain to do it, but it had to be done. He started to cry while he told me her mom was executed in her place.

The next question I had was if tigress was her original name. He shook his head telling me her name was going to be kai lan. But in order to keep the band off her trail they just kept it tigress. Her real name was already in the record book.

After he told me these things I was relieved to hear he loved his daughter. It was just too dangerous for her to live there. I asked him if he wanted to see his daughter and he cried a joyful tear and nodded in approval. He wanted to see his little girl. He asked me where she was and I told him she was a kung fu master at the Jay Palace. He marveled at that statement. He had heard about that place but thought it was made up. I told him how master shifu raised her and trained her to be an excellent kung fu master. The tiger didn't want to wait another minute, so we went down the road and headed back to the Jay Palace.


	4. reuntied

Tigress ( pov )

I was doing my 100th round in the training hall when all of a sudden I heard Po yell " oh Tigress, I have a surprise for you" I went to find Po wondering what he possibly brought. But when I saw his surprise I saw it was a " who" not a " what". " Tigress" Po said, " Meet your father". I froze, with my insides burning with rage.

Po ( pov)

I sat there eagerly waiting for Tigress's reaction. Unfortunately it wasn't the exact reaction I was hoping for. She grasped me by my wrist and flipped me hard on my back and then kicked me high in the air. She pinned me down with her teeth showing furiously. It looked like she was going to kill me.

" Maybe she didn't hear me," I thought. So I said louder " Tigress he is your dad" but she roared " YOU BROUGHT SOMEONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME BUT INSTEAD ABANDONED ME" Gong Jo tried to step in by calling Tigress " sweetie" but she snapped at her dad " zip it" finally master came in and ended the rage.

Tigress ( pov)

Master shifu came in and ordered me to release Po at once. I obeyed my master and got off of him. Po came over and apologized. I knew I over reacted he just wanted to make me happy. There is just so much hurt knowing that my father and mother left me

That evening, the male tiger came to talk to me and at first things were tense. But after he told me the story he told po and I saw he had the other half of the necklace from my blanket, I realized I did have a father who loved me.

 _Conversation between Gong Jo and Tigress_

 _Tigress: so you really do love me_

 _Gong Jo: of course, it was just too dangerous at the time_

 _Tigress: are you still being ruled under an iron fist?_

 _Gong Jo: No, they were over thrown many years ago, however their leader swore revenge and claimed he would kill you when he did._

 _Tigress: then I must go destroy him before he destroys me_

 _( po steps in)_

 _Po: sir, your daughter is an excellent kung Fu master. In fact I think she is the best out of all the furious five_

 _Tigress: if you know his location we can bring him down once and for all_

 _( master shifu comes in)_

 _Shifu: NO! We must wait, I know this tribe and they are dark, twisted, and sneaky. We must plan carefully, we can't just rush in._

( tigress Pov)

I agreed with Shifu and decided to wait. In the meantime I decided I might want to spend time with my dad.


End file.
